Did my hearts love till now?
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: He wanted to be the one to hold her hand, to kiss her and to tell her she was the most beautiful and amazing person he has ever had the pleasuer of knowing. Roman and Emery have been put togther to preforem a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Two races, both alike in dignity

In fair Louisiana where we lay our scene,

From a decade old grudge break to new mutiny,

Where atrian blood makes human hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two races,

Pair of STAR-CROSSED lovers take their life:

Whose foretold reunion overthrows

Doth with their love bury their peoples' strife,

The fearful passage of their forbidden love,

And the continuance of their peoples' rage,

Which, these children's love, nought could remove,

Is now the next few minutes' traffic of our storey;

The which, if you with patients eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Roman was standing outside his locker after his English literature class; he had just heard the best news. He and Emery had been partnered up to perform at scene from Romero and Juliet. Roman couldn't believe his luck. He had waiting to tell Emery how he felt since she had helped him save Sophia after she was poisoned with caffeine. He knew he had to say something before she and Grayson got too serious. Roman was still in his day dream when he felt someone slap him hard on the back of the head. The love struck teenager turned and saw it was Drake his best friends since birth and his sister Sophia.

"Good morrow brave Roman how art thou this fair day?" Sophia asked in her best British accent.

"You're getting way to into this Shakespeare stuff". Drake said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Well excuses me for trying to get into character, Lukas and I are doing a scene with Merercution and Benvolio". Sophia explained.

"At least you get to work with someone you like; I'm stuck with Eric we're doing the scene when Paris asks Lord Capulet if he can get it on with his thirteen year old daughter". Drake said, smiling at the disgusted looks on his friend's faces.

"Gross, anyway what are you and Emery doing something romantic I hope?" Sophia asked smiling wildly at her embarrassed brother.

"We're doing the scene where they first meet and I have decided that is when I'm going to tell her how I feel, when we rehears at lunch". Roman told them.

"I thought you were going to try and stay away from her to keep her safe?". Drake asked confused.

"I was then I saw that". Roma said as he pointed towards something behind them.

Drake and Sophia turned and saw Emery and Grayson walking down the hall. They weren't holding hand or anything but the very sight of the two of them together made Roman's skin crawl. Roman wanted so badly to be the one walking with her. To be the one who got to hold her hand and kiss her. Emery had stolen his hearts the day he came to this school, heck she may even have stolen them that day she found him in her shred he just never relished. Roman had never once heard Grayson give her a compliment that didn't have anything to do with helping him do his homework. If Roman had the chance he would tell Emery she was the most beautiful, most amazing person he had ever hand the honour to know. It wasn't the Trags that were keeping him from telling her his feeling, it was his own stupidity. Well not anymore.

"Hey guys". Emery said, bringing Roman out of his day dream.

"Good morrow fair Emery". Sophia said.

"And to you Lady Sophia". Emery replied smiling.

"Not you too I swear everyone is talking like that, right Roman?" Drake asked his best friend who didn't appear to be listening.

Roman was staring at Emery. He couldn't help it, she looked stunning. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeved dress that reached just below her knees and white flats. Her hair was down and curled. She was beautiful and it killed him that he couldn't say anything.

"Right Roman?" Drake tried again this time hitting him hard in the arm.

"What...oh ... right everyone". He said trying to hide the fact he was daydreaming.

"Ok so are we still on for lunch?" Emery asked as she linked arms with Sophia who smiled at her blushing brother.

"Defiantly wouldn't miss it for the world". Roman replied, a little too eagerly.

"Ok then well see you there Sir Roman, good day Sir Drake". Emery said as she and Sophia left to go to their next class.

Once they were gone Roman let out a dreamy sigh and leaned against the lockers. Roma looked at Drake who smirked.

"Shut up". He said before he began to walk away.

"You're really going to do this then?" Drake asked as he followed him.

"Yes".

"But ..."

"But nothing. Do you have any idea how much it kills me to have to see her with someone else when I know that no one on this entire planet could love her more than I do". Roman answered.

"Love?". Drake asked, hoping he heard him wrong.

"Yeah I love her and if I don't say something soon even if she rejects me I'll go through the rest of my life regretting it. I'll always protect even if she loves me or not". Roman said.

"Well in that case and I know I'm going to regret saying it like this but, go forth brave Roman and capture thy maiden's heart". Drake said as he put his fist out for Roman to bump.

"Thanks man". Roman said as he bumped Drake's fist.

"However should thou go forth and repeat what I have just said then the Trags will be the least of thou worries. Does thou understand?". Drake said.

Roman just smiled and went off to his next class without answering Drakes question.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He had about ten minutes until he had to go meet Emery tom practice their scene for class. The young atrian had never really cared about his appearance before but he had a reason to today. Roman inspected the markings on his face, he had been told more than once that they were quite attractive but that was from atrian girls and he wanted to impress a human. Roman was this close to backing out of telling Emery how he felt but he knew if he did Drake would never let it go. Besides it killed him to see her with Grayson, he had already asked Julia and she said Emery and Grayson weren't calling themselves a couple just yet. Even she told to him to grow a pair and tell her. Roman shook his head and splashed more water into his face. He looked at his markings that were now glowing a glorious blue, Roman remembered Julia telling him that this particular shade of blue was Emery's favourite. Roman smiled, he could do this.

Meanwhile in the empty science lab Emery was fixing her hair with her reflection in the window. She had no idea why she was nervous. She and Roman were friends, kind of anyway. Emery couldn't lie to herself anymore she really liked Roman, the problem was that he kept bushing her way that was why she was with Grayson. It was wrong yes but what was she supposed to do, wait and hope Roman would stop being such a jerk. When Emery imagined her teenage romance she didn't expect all this drama.

Suddenly Emery hared the door open. She looked and saw Roman come in. She couldn't help but stare like she always did when they were alone (which didn't happen as much as she would have wanted). He looked unearthly handsome (which made sense to her seeing as he wasn't from earth) but then again he always did in her eyes.

"Hey". Roman said as he put his bag down.

"Hey". Emery said quietly.

"So you ready to practise?" Roman asked as he got closer to her.

"Um...yes...I am...I'll grab the books". Emery said quickly as she began to dig through her bag.

In her hast she dropped the bag on the on the floor spilling its contents all over the lab floor. Emery let out a groan whereas Roman laughed as he began helping her clean up. They began putting the item back into the bag without saying a word until their hands touched when they both reached for the copies of play. Their eyes met for a split second before they both turned away and mumbled a small apology.

"So its act one scene five and they have just met". Emery said as she looked for the right part.

"Right so who starts?" Roam asked.

"You do". Emery answered.

Roman smiled and began to read his lines as he took Emery's hand(like it said to do in the script).

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss".

"Good pilgrim". Emery continued, still holding on tight to Roman's hand.

"You do wrong your hand too much,

For saints have hands that pilgrims'' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss".

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?" Roman said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He was amazed at his new confidence.

Emery blushed but didn't try to pull her hand away (that was defiantly not in the script but to be honest she didn't really care).

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer". Emery continued.

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do:

They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair". Roman continued as he spun Emery around as if they were dancing. Emery laughed and looked into his eyes. She wondered where this Roman had been hiding and she worried that as soon as they left this room the Roman who kept pushing her away would come back.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake". Emery finished. Roman would now say his line and she wondered if he would try to kiss her like it said in the play and would she let him if he did.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take". Roman whispered as he leaned in close like he was about to kiss her.

Emery waited and soon she found she was puckering her lips ready for his kiss. Roman smiled; he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Emery wrapped her arms around his neck and Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. The kiss was passionate and loving; it was like a fairy tale. The two of them prayed that it would never have to end, that something would happen that would meant they could stay like this forever. For those few short minutes no one of it mattered, the conflict between the humans and the atrians, the death of Roman's father, the fact that Emery's father shot him, Emery's (sort of) relationship with Grayson. For that one prefect moment none of that mattered. But Emery's need for air had to end that moment. Roman mentally scolded the humans for noting being able to breathe throw their skin like his people could. When they pulled apart the teens looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you". Roman said suddenly.

"That's not your line". Emery said simply.

"That wasn't Romeo talking that was me". Roman explained.

"Roman..." Emery began as she pulled away from him.

"Why are you with him anyways, I mean when has he ever given you a compliment or anything?" Roman demanded.

"Well there was this one time". Emery said slowly.

"One time and that's not what you deserve. That not how I would treat you if we were together.". Roman said throwing his arms around dramatically.

"Ok well how would you treat me if we were together?" Emery asked, she was so close to tears at this point.

"What would I do? If we were together I would tell you how beautiful you were everyday. I would pester Gloria to let us have phones so I call and text you all the time. I would aim to spend all my free time with you. I'd even start reading Twilight because I know how much you love it. I would always be telling you sappy stuff and I would even try to wear your favourite colour to school". Roman finished.

"What kind of sappy stuff?" Emery asked.

"Something stupid that would make you laugh because you have the most amazing laugh and you don't do it enough". Roman replied with a laughed as he got closer to her.

"Like?" Emery pestered.

"Something like: If I could I would hand pick every star out of the sky and make each one into a charm and use them to make you necklace but in the end it would be a waste of time because you're more beautiful then all the stars combined". Roman said as he snaked his arms around her waist again.

"That's so sappy". Emery said.

"I told you". Roman said smiling.

"Why are you pushing me away then?"

"Because there are atrians who have had their marking removed and their after you, I thought that by staying away from you I could keep you safe but I can't do it anymore". He replied.

"So why don't you stop?" Emery asked as she stoked Roman's cheek.

"Stop what?"

"Pushing me away stop it". Emery answered with a smile.

"I think I can do that but I need to know one thing".

"And that is?".

"Do you love me to?" Roman asked carefully.

"Yes you idiot I've been waiting so long to hear you say it". Emery squealed as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"You kiss by the book". Roman joked as they kissed again.


End file.
